


Stark's House

by snowynight



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, First Time, Fractured Fairy Tale, Humor, M/M, Oblivious, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony thinks he will keep Steve safe for a knight to come. Steve has other idea. A retelling of Rapunzel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stark's House

It's definitely not love at first sight.  
"Father, who's this child?" Tony asked, looking at the boy about his age.  
"He'll be your playmate." Tony's father said.  
"Do you abduct the boy from somewhere?" Tony asked with suspicion.  
"Of course not. His parents're only too eager to give this boy to me. Now I have to return to work. Be nice." Tony's father left, leaving Tony and the boy who looked at him nervously. He had really blue eyes, Tony noticed.  
"I'm Tony. What's you name?" Tony asked.  
"Steve." the boy said.  
"Well, I guess we'll be struck together from now on. Don't mess up with my work and we'll be fine." Tony said. What was the use of a playmate to him?  
"I shall remember it," Steve said with a smile.

* * *

  
"What're you working on?"  
"I think I tell you not to go into my workshop," Tony said without any heat and couldn't help but smile at Steve. "I'm working on a flying machine." With several months together, Tony got used to Steve's presence and grudgingly admitted to himself he might not feel Steve as too much of a nuisance .  
"It sounds really cool. How can you make it fly?" Steve asked.  
"It's..." Tony launched into a long explanation of how the machine could work. Then he paused in the middle. After all, no one other than Jarvis had ever been patient with his sharing of knowledge. To his surprise, Steve seemed to listen attentively.  
"You don't understand what I say, right?"  
"Some of them goes over my mind," Steve said, but he didn't seem daunted. "Can I try it?"  
"It has not been finished yet but I guess you could try after I tested it."  
"I'll really looking forward to it." Steve smiled.  
At the day Tony tested out his flying machine Steve was there watching. When Tony flew, something went wrong and he crashed. He was in pain and tried to climb out of his machine, only to be stopped by a pair of hands. Tony raised his head and saw Steve's face, surprised that he seemed about to cry, saying, "Don't move. You'll need to be checked up."  
"Get Jarvis then," Tony finally said.  
In the following days Steve hovered by Tony's side, taking care of him. Tony knew that he was a bad patient, but Steve didn't seem to mind.  
Tony finally said to him, "Don't worry too much. It's just a necessary sacrifice for science."  
"Next time I'll be the one to try it."  
Tony imagined Steve being hurt and found that he couldn't tolerate it. "No. Don't steal my fun."  
"Then please be careful." Steve looked at him with his puppy eyes. It was just unfair.  
"All right," Tony begrudgingly promised. Steve grinned and Tony suddenly found his mood lifted.

* * *

  
Today Steve seemed to be a dour mood. He barely smiled and didn't seem interested in doing anything. Finally Tony couldn't put up with Steve's mood and asked, "What's happened to you?"  
"I'm sorry. Today 's my birthday and I just miss my parents a bit."  
Tony was quiet for awhile. Then he asked, "Do you want to return to them? I can help you."  
"It's kind of you, but no. My parents told me to never look back."  
Tony didn't know what to say to comfort him. Then he said, "let's celebrate it together. I guess Jarvis can make us some cakes."  
"It'll be great. I love his cakes."  
Tony was relieved to see that Steve's mood seemed to be lifted. He swore to himself that he would remember this day from now on. He wouldn't let Steve be be lonely again.

* * *

  
"Let's go swimming together. It's hot," Steve said.  
Tony didn't look up. "I'm working."  
"You need to go outside more. Work can wait."  
Tony pretended to be annoyed, but he gave in as always. He wasn't sure why, but seeing Steve's big smile made him feel happy. He carefully put down his tools and followed Steve to the stream.  
Steve bent and put off his clothes. Tony was about to do the same as he suddenly found himself fascinated by Steve's smooth muscle and strong thighs. For the first time he discovered that they were no longer children. The sunlight shone on Steve's bright hair and made his eyes bluer. Tony's heart beat faster and he soon turned his eyes away from his friend. He felt like a perv to think like that.  
"Tony?" Steve's voice woke him out of his trance. He quickly removed his clothes and jumped into the stream.  
At least the water was cool.

* * *

  
Tony felt weird. He couldn't help thinking about Steve all the time. Steve was what he wished for in a friend, but now he didn't seem to satisfy with that. He analyzed every glance and word from Steve's to a point that even he thought he was obsessive. But Steve was just being Steve, friendly, charming and lovable. Tony had to remind himself that Steve stayed here because he had nowhere to go. It was unfair to force himself on someone who couldn't technically say no. He would hide his feeling even if it broke his heart.

* * *

  
"What's happened to you, Steve?" Tony was surprised to see that Steve's face was bruised.  
"I kind of have a fight," Steve didn't look at him.  
"Why? Put your clothes off so I can put oil on them."  
Steve did as what he said and Tony was shocked to see that Steve's back was in blue and green. It must be painful.  
Steve refused to answer him but Tony later found out the truth. Steve was ambushed by the townsfolk because there was rumour that Tony's father dabbled in dark magic and Steve was a target by association. Well, if they dared to hurt Steve, they should know the price.  
When Steve recovered, Tony told him not to go into the town again. "Why?" came the inevitable question.  
"It's not safe for you."  
"But... It's just an accident."  
"Say no more. I don't want you to get hurt again."  
Steve looked at him for a long period of time, but Tony didn't budge. Finally Steve said, "All right."  
Tony refused to feel guilty. He would do everything to keep Steve safe.

* * *

  
Steve seemed to get used to the fact that he was basically imprisoned in the mansion, but Tony still caught him throwing longing look at outside. Tony tried his best to bring everything to Steve: delicious food, pretty clothes, intricate toys. But he was well aware that he was depriving Steve from freedom. Tony told himself that it wouldn't matter at the end. For now he would act as a dragon to keep Steve safe. Then a white knight would come to rescue the prince. 

* * *

  
Tony didn't expect the white knight would come so fast. The white knight was called Clint. He was blond, loud-mouthed and headstrong. Tony really didn't see how he could deserve Steve. But Steve seemed to be happy with him. When Tony asked Steve, Steve did say it would be nice going outside. Therefore Tony let them go, and the surprise in Steve's eyes was probably due to joy, though he didn't want to admit to himself. However, Tony couldn't bring himself to trust this Clint person completely so he followed them discreetly. He wouldn't let Steve get hurt.

* * *

  
It was fortunate that he followed them, Tony thought, when he discovered that Clint got them locked up in a dungeon. After careful surveillance, Tony blasted through it to get Steve, only to find that Steve had already broke the lock of his cell and knocking a guard down. He was warmed by Steve's smile but there was no time to delay. He got Steve out before they were surrounded and conveniently left Clint behind. He could save himself.

* * *

  
When Tony returned to the mansion with Steve, he said to Steve, "I'm sorry."  
  
"You should."  
  
"I shouldn't trust you to Clint. I should be more careful to screen people. You deserve a better white knight."  
  
"Idiot," Steve said. He knocked gently at Tony's head and said, "Who says I need a white knight?"  
  
"I know you're unhappy here. You said you wanted to go outside."  
  
"Sure, but I want to go outside with you."  
  
"I thought you liked Clint."  
  
"I like him as a friend. Have you ever thought of asking me before pushing me away with him? I like you, Tony. I want to be together with you, though I'd like you not to be too protective of me."  
  
Tony couldn't believe his ears. Was he after all was wrong about something? It was too amazing for him to believe it.  
  
"What do you feel about me?" Steve asked, sounding uncertain.  
  
"I like you too, and I hope you'll never regret it. Because I won't let you go."  
  
"Never," Steve said. He looked so adorable that Tony couldn't help but kiss him.  
  
Maybe they don't exactly have a traditional happy ever after, Tony thought, but he would take nothing else instead.


End file.
